I Missed You A Lot
by AnotherMason
Summary: It's been 25 years after the rebellion and Johanna wants to go see some old friends. T, but I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is my first fanfic ever! So don't bash too much please :) So this story is after Mockingjay and the epilogue. There are a lot to be explained but I will do that as the story moves on. So here goes! Hope you like it. :)**

_Johanna POV_

"We will be arriving at our destination at nine o'clock." booms the pilot over the intercom. I hastally look to the clock and it reads 5 o'clock. I sigh. I'll never be able to go back to sleep now. It took me hours last night. I'm just nervous is all, but it has to be more than that.

"Jo?" I hear as my door opens. "Annie" I say and can't help but to smile "woke you up as well?' "Yea, only 4 more hours." she says with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice."I know. Are you nervous?" I ask."A little, are you?" I think about it, but not long enough to where she would suspect anything."Me? Never." as I lie through my teeth.

She laughs. "Anything you say Johanna" he gives me a light smirk "so what do you wanna do for the next 4 hours?" That's easy sleep, but I know I won't be able to do that. "Umm, maybe some food?" but i'm too nervous to eat. "Nevermind, I dont know."

"It's going to be alright Jo." she says as she puts her arm around my shoulder, she can read me like a book, damn her. "It's been 25 years Annie, what if they dont remember us?"

"They will. I mean, we haven't changed _that_ much." She's partially right, we haven't, but then again we have. She is so much stronger than when she found out Finnick died, come to think of it, so am I. I also don't fear water much anymore, but fears never go away.

We were both devastated when Finnick died, everyone was. When I found out Katniss and the Star Squad captured Snow, I was jealous. I wanted to be there for it, but I was probably being selfish at the time and only wanted to be there so I knew what happened to Finnick. We were great friends, and we had been through good and bad-

"Jo? We can just lie down if you want?" That sounded like a great idea. "Yea, sounds good."

We lie down and I slowly close my eyes and before I know it I hear the pilot ring out, "We are now landing at District 12."

**O.K. so first time, it seems short but I wanted to end it there :D. So please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Back again with another one. I hope this one isn't as short as the last one, but I wont be able to know until I upload it. So I know the story is confusing and Johanna was OOC and I will try and fix that this chapter.**

_Katniss POV_

I awake to his eyes staring me down like deer. Those big blue eyes are hard to miss. He smiles and kisses my forehead. "How did you sleep love?" I love it when he calls me that. "Good," I grin, " how did you sleep?" He thinks about it for a second. "Horribly."

My grin instantly disappears and I can see the lack of sleep in his eyes. "You couldn't sleep?" I question. "Nightmares." That's all he has to say for me to understand. He usually does have nightmares, but they have been frequent lately. I haven't had nightmares for years now that I sleep with Peeta.

I don't really want to know what it is, but if it hurts him I should ask. Our doctor says it's good to talk about our problems. "What was it this time?" He wont want to talk about because he never does, but I still ask. "We will talk about it tonight, okay?" I can't say anything but okay. "Okay," I whisper I look to the clock, 8 o'clock. "Would you like breakfast?" I ask.

Peeta smiles, "If you want." I get out of bed and before I know it I am tackled to the ground.

The two people who are a mixture of Peeta and me, our son and daughter, Page and Elliot. Page is ten and has my long dark hair, but Peeta's blue eyes. Her sweet disposition reminds me of Prim, but I try not to think of it like that. Elliot is five with short blond hair and dark grey eyes. He is the opposite of Page and is quite assertive, but and tries to protect his sister. It's sweet.

Elliot doesn't know about the Hunger Games, or what was of it, but Page does. She doesn't comprehend it coimpletely yet, and I wish she never will, but I would never lie to either of my children.

When I get back onto my feet Page and Elliot ask in unison "Are you going to cook dinner mom?"

"Yes," I answer, "what would the two of you like?" Cooking isn't one of my special skills, but over the years I have gotten better at it.

They both shrug as to say I don't know. Which they never do, but i lead them downstairs anyway. I'm in the mood for eggs and wild boar meat. The children love it. When I tell them what I am making they immediately hug both of my sides and thank me.

"But first, you two must wash up first." I command, their faces turn to dismay. "Do we have to?" asks Elliot. "Yes, now go." They both turn around and give a huge sigh as they trot to the bathroom. It makes me laugh how much times have changed. I would of died to have a proper shower and wash myself and now my children complain because they have to.

I began scrambling the eggs and preparing the meat when Peeta comes from behind and wraps his arms around me. "Thank you Mrs. Mellark." He says as I feel him smiling. "Your welcome." I then turn around a kiss him and return to cooking.

"Eggs and boar meat, my favorite." He says enthusiastically. This is his favorite breakfast. "Is today anything special?" He questions. I can't think of anything and reply "Not that I know of. Why?"

"You usually don't make this." He is right I dont because I never find boars around anymore, but I did the other day. "I found this one the other day, and we haven't eaten any lately so I though I would make it today." I say smiling his way. He smiles as well.

Page and Elliot come running back and ask if breakfast is done, it is. I serve them all and then myself. This has to be one of my favorite meals that I can make.

Once we all finishI start to clean the dishes when I see something odd out the window. My heart skips a beat.

It's a hovercraft, and not just any hovercraft. A Capitol hovercraft.

We haven't had anyone come to district 12 after President Paylor said the damage was ireversable.

I scream for Peeta and he already know. We tell the children to go out the back door and his in the forest and come back when I say it is alright to.

Right now, all I care about is my children and Peeta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! For those reading sorry I haven't updated I'v been busy lately, but anyways I want to thank everyone for reading and please review it would make me happy. :D **

**And I do Not own The Hunger Games or any part of it.**

_Johanna POV_

Annie and I wait in the launch room for the hovercraft to land. She is sitting across from me and out the window I can see some of district 12. Paylor abandoned project Retribution for district 12 when she found out it was impossible to rebuild it, but I am the reason no one is allowed in the district limits.

District 12 has been off limits for about 20 years now. I brought it up in a meeting while I was in the Capitol.

_"Why don't we give Peeta and Katniss what they want, it's not like they want leave district 12, and besides there is not need for the Mockingjay anymore." I explain._

_"How can you say that? We need her and you know it Johanna." yells Gale Hawthorne. We never see eye to eye, on anything. "We can't just leave them there. Where are they going to get resources?"_

_"Just because you still love her doesn't mean you know what is best for her Hawthorne." I say bitterly. He is shooting daggers at me now. I have him where I want him. "We all know what has happened between you two, but this isn't about you, it is for her and Peeta. Don't you want them to be happy?"_

_He looks at the ground when I finish._

_"I think she has a point," President Paylor says, "we should give them space, she made it apparent the last time I talked to her she would never come back here. Mr. Hawthorne, I understand your personal relationship with her but you need to be professional now. Understood?"_

_"Yes, of coarse President Paylor." I can see the hurt in his eyes. I laugh to myself._

_"Good. Ms. Mason, you will be in charge of what is to happen to district 12." She says to me._

_"Tell them everyone should be discharged from their assighnment in 12 and be assigned to another district." I say._

_"Any suggestions?" She questions._

_"10 perhaps?" Hawthorne suggests, "there has been a lack of progress their." He still hasn't lifted his head up yet._

_"Splendid! Make it happen Mr. Hawthorne." Commands Paylor._

_"Yes ma'am." He says barely audiable. Paylor walks out and Hawthorne does so also._

It was so long ago, so many things have changed from then to now.

"The launch door is opening." Exclaims the pilot. We have landed.

"Ready Jo?" asks Annie. I nod as she gives me a light smile.

"Lets go." I say. I see her house, it is the only one with any form of life slightly present in it.

It has white and red primroses in the front. There are stairs leading to a wrap around porch. The door is large and has delicate carvings in it. Peeta. That kid has some artistic ability. The house is two story and looks fairly large.

Annie and I are in a field when I look around us. The ground is still grey from the booming. That was so long ago, I can't believe it is still there. Twenty-five years if I am right. It's been so long. The trees are covered in grey ash as well. Behind us is the center of the district, but the hovercraft obscures it.

I look at Annie as she gives me a saddened look.

"No wonder theysaid it was impossible." she says "it is a wreck here."

It is, it looks as if the booming only occurred just yesterday.

"Now you know why I suggested they abandon the project." I say. Annie was angered when she heard 12 wasn't going to be rebuilt, but even more when she heard it was my idea.

"I'm s.."

"Don't." I say as I raise my hand to her. "It doesn't matter anymore." I look away from her and toward the house. I am not as nervous as I was before, but I has been 25 years since I have seen Katniss or Peeta, or even talked to either one of them. I felt bad, mainly because I made her promise to kill Snow on not her life, but her family's life. I think it is partially may fault her sister died, but then again I don't care. I lost my family and I turned out perfectly fine.

I walk to the stairs and go up to the door. I raise my hand to knock on the door when something stops me. I can't do it. Annie looks at me and gives a concerned look.

"Just do it." she whispers.

I proceed to knock on the door.

We wait for what seems like forver. I knock again.

Still nothing. Now I'm getting mad.

I pound my hand on the door when Annie grabs it.

"Keep it up and you will never get them to come out."

"Fine." is all I can say.

Finally, I hear the door unlock, but I am distracted from a noise I hear from behind us. I turn to look what it is and see two people running through the woods. I should have them shot, if only I had my guards.

I hear Annie say "Katniss? Is that you?"

"Annie?"

"Oh my! Katniss!" Annie is crying now. "It has been so long! I'v missed you so much!"

"Annie, what are you doing here?" Katniss asks. I turn to them and see Annie has Katniss in a bear hug. Annie is very sentimental about things like this.

Katniss looks at me and gives me a look telling me she has no idea who I am. Ha! I guess I have changed a lot.

"Johanna and I came here to see you and Peeta again!" Annie explains.

"J-Johanna?" Katniss stutters.

"Miss me brainless?" I say "I didn't think I changed that much." I can't help but to laugh a little.

"Didn't change? Your hair has grown out, and you don't look like that little skinny broken girl I left in 13." She can't seem to grasp the fact that it's been 25 years.

"Well, thats what happens when you spend 20 years in the Capitol I guess." I can't say I am proud I have been in the Capitol all this time, but it is not like I have a choice.

I see someone come out from behind Katniss. He has blue eyes and blond hair, who else can it be? Peeta.

"Is everything alright Katniss?" He sees Annie and his eyes widen. "Annie? Annie Odair?"

"Yes Peeta, it is me." I can see her smile. Peeta looks to me and smiles.

"And this must be the Great Johanna Mason, Huh?" He says sarcasticly. I give out a loud laugh and sigh.

"It's Hawthorne, President Johanna Hawthorne, or just President Mason."

**Hahaha! Ya, thats a lot to take in, but it will make sense later I promise. Please review I will love you forever! It is much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it.**

_Johanna POV_

Katniss looked as though she was going to faint. Her mouth was dropped in complete and utter shock.

"Congrats Johanna!" Peeta says opening his arms to give me a hug. I return the favor and hug him.

Katniss stared at me in disbelief and hadn't a clue as to wait to say.

"Well, lets jsut talk about it later. Okay?"Annie says trying to casually brush off the akwardness of the situation.

Katniss closes her mouth and tries to compose herself when I hear another noise coming from the woods. Who the hell is it! I turn toward the woods and start walking in that direction when I realise who it is.

Katniss and Peeta must of had children, and when they saw the hovercraft they got paranoid and told them to hide. It's funny actually, she was always paranoid about things like this from what I last heard.

"You two have kids, huh?" I ask uninterestedly. Katniss and Peeta both nod at the same time, but Katniss his pursed her lips together and Peeta is smiling.

"Would you like to meet them?" He asks. That's a stupid question, but before I can say anything Annie already replied.

"Of coarse we would! Right Jo?" She says enthusiasticly.

"Sure." I say in a monotone. Katniss gives Peeta a look and Peeta shakes his head. Then Katniss brings her lips together and whistles something. I'v heard it before, but I don't recall when.

Then it hits me. Her Games and that little girl she was allied with. I don't remember her name but she died in Katniss's arms. That's where it's from. I'm about to make a comment when two kids come running out of the forest. One, a girl, with dark hair, and a boy with blond hair.

I have stepped off the porch to the stairs and wait for the children to reach me. The boy is in front of the girl and that is who I am greeted by first.

"Hello." He says almost too welcoming. I would think he would be shy, but he must have his father's charismatic skill.

"Hi." I say. Annie comes up behind me and I kneel down to the boy's level. The girl has come up behind him and stands next to him.

"What are your names?" Annie says so sweetly it's distgusting.

"I'm Elliot." says the boy, "and this is Page. What are your names?"

"I am Annie and this is Johanna." I could tell Annie was genuinly happy to meet the children, she is good with kids.

"How old are you?" questions Elliot. Annie and I laugh.

"Elliot!" exclaims both Katniss and Peeta at the same time. "Don't ask people things like that.

"No, it's okay." says Annie, "I am 45 and Johanna here is 47. How old are you?"

"You don't need to know." hisses the girl. She is so much like her mother.

"Page, Elliot, why don't you two go inside the house while we talk to Annie and Johanna." Katniss whispers to the children. They immediatly run past us and into the house.

"Why don't we talk inside. We have a lot to catch up on." Peeta suggests.

Annie and I both nod and proceed into their house. It's nothing fancy, I think it may have been their old victors house.

I walk in to see a living room with a fire place and a sofa with a table next to it. To the left, is a kitchen with all the basic necessities. In front of us are stairs that must lead to their rooms.

"So, you married Gale?" Katniss questions she has a look of dispair on her face. For some reason I didn't think she would care.

"Yes." I respond.

"How long?"

"Um, about 18 years now if I'm right."

"Do you have kids?" Katniss asks.

I take a minute to respond. Why does she want to know?

"Yes." is all I can say.

"How many?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes Johanna it actually does!" Katniss looks like she is on the verge of tears. "Johanna, just tell me, please."

I look over at Annie because I forgot how many I have.

I turn to Katniss and say, "Seven, if I counted right."

She nods her head and looks at Peeta who gives her a questioning look. She shakes her head and looks away.

"So, President Mason? Am I right?" Peeta asks "Why isn't it President Hawthorne?"

"Well, I got married to Gale after I became president. It had been a year and people were just remembering who I was." I explain. "I got married and was planning to have my name be rewritten on the documents when Annie made a good point. She said that I should keep my last name the same so people knew who I was. So, naturally I agreed and so did Gale."

"Interesting. So you have kids, what are their names?" Peeta asks.

"Well, my oldest is 21 and her name is Lisa Mason. She was born before I got married, and she is Gale's. Its's actually a funny story, but long story short, we were drunk. Anyways, my next oldest are twin girls Videl and Holly, they are 17. Then there is Chasyn he is 15. After him is Florence he is 12. Then a 9 year old girl, her name is Christina. And finally, there is Blight and he is 5." I explain.

"Wow, that's a lot." Peeta says giving a small chuckle. "Well, you met Page and Elliot, Page is 10 and Elliot is 6. What about you Annie, I remember you were pregnant when we left. How is your child?"

Annie looks happy to be talking about Little Finnick, of coarse, he isn't so little anymore.

"He is good, he is 24 now and looks just like his father." Annie says with a gigantic smile on her face. We both were in theropy for learning how to cope with his death, and it helped, to an extent, but when you lose a best friend like Finnick, it is hard to get over something like that.

**Ok. So thank you for reading once again! I wanted to stop here so I could write more tomorrow or something. So thank you and please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**All righty so heres another one I hope you like it! This one is also a little shorter than the others.**

**A/N: I would also like to say I think I will keep doing this story from Johanna's point of view just because it seems a little easier unless I feel like doing someone elses POV.**

After dinner we all decide to go outside. It's nice outside in 12 during the summer.

After we had our little discussion this morning Peeta and Katniss had other things to tend to, so Annie and I squared everything away with our pilot. We don't have much time in 12 because no one is suppose to know we are here, but if the president and vice president don't show up in public for awhile, meaning a little more than 24 hours, people start talking. People talking is not a good thing.

"So how is Haymitch doing?" Peeta says finally breaking the silence. Haymitch came to the Capitol about three years after the rebellion was over. He hasn't left since. He met some chick, Trinket is, was her last name until her and Haymitch got married. I can't say they are the grestest couple, but it doesn't bother me.

"He's great, doesn't drink as much. He also got married." Annie says.

"Haymitch? Married?" Katniss asks. She gives a loud laugh that echos though the woods."To who?"

"Effie Trinket. She was your old escort for the games, am I right?" Annie says. Peeta and Katniss both look at each other in disbelief.

"Yeah, she was. Well good for them." Peeta says. We stop in an open field. It has trees surrounding it and looks atmost untouched from the bombs.

"So how long are you two staying for?" Peeta asks. "If you want, you can both stay the night in our guest room."

"Well, we can't stay for long." I start to explain. "We should be getting back in a day or two, just so nobody misses us." Annie and I give a small chuckle.

"Okay, sounds good." Peeta says. We all sit in the field and watch as the sunset. When the stars come out it is beautiful. I have never seen anything like it in so long because of the city lights.

It is getting late and we all decide it is time to go in, but Katniss grabs my hand and asks to talk to me. I agree and we tell Peeta and Annie we will be right back.

"What is it Katniss?" I ask. She hasn't said a word since this morning.

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier." She starts saying. "It's just, I always thought Gale deserves the best and everything he wants. He always said he wanted kids. Four to be exact. I just wanted to be sure he got what he wanted." I don't know what to say so I just sit there and look at her.

After about five minutes I finally say something.

"I always wanted eight. I grew up in a big family. I had seven siblings and I was the middle child. I didn't want seven because it was an odd number and someone always gets left out, which was me. So I wanted eight and Gale wanted four. So naturally, he agreed with me and we planned to have eight after we got married, but after the seventh one, I told him 'Get me pregnant one more time, and I will kill you.' He laughed and said 'I thought you wanted eight kids.' but then the seditives kicked in and then I fell asleep. So you have nothing to worry about. Got it?" I hate tell that story, even to my children.

"Okay, we should be getting back, they will be wondering what we are doing." She says and I nod and we go back to her house.

When we get there Annie and I get settled into their guest room. Why they need a guest room, I don't know.

"I'm glad we came Jo." Annie says after we are bothin our pyjamas.

"I thought it would be different, but so am I." I respond to her. I thought Katniss would be chucking random things she could find at us and Peeta would be forced to calm her down and tell us to leave. I was actually hoping for that, but of coarse that isn't what happens.

"We should get some sleep, now," Annie suggests.

"I'll try." Is all I can say because I know today I will not be able to get sleep. I close my eyes for what seems like hours, but in reality was only about an hour.

Annie is sound asleep and I decide to get up. I go outside and lay on the grass in front of the house. The stars are still as beautiful as they were awhile ago.

I start remembering why I came here and why I even care about these two after 25 years. It's not because I wanted to see them again, even though that's what I told everyone, including Annie. She knows why we came here, but she thinks it's more to see them than for the real reason. I fear for them, for something nobody will probably remember.

Twenty-five years marks the anniversary of the rebellion, but also something more dangerous.

The 100th Quarter Quell.

**Haha! So. I hope you liked this chapter and there will be more! So please review it would mean a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6: Asking Katniss

**So, I have today off (the 2nd) and I thought it would be a great day to write more. So here goes and I think I will also start naming the chapters aswell.**

I awake with a start. I must of fallen asleep last night in Katniss and Peeta's front yard. I rise to see the sun almost at its peek in the sky. How long did I sleep? And why didn't anyone bother to wake me up!

Whatever.

I get up but I feel light headed. How I hate this feeling.

"Shit." Is all I can say. Everything goes black for a few seconds and I feel very dizzy. I stumble while I try to keep my balance. Once it ends I see Katniss from the window and she gives me a slight smile and starts laughing. I scowl at her which makes her laugh even more. I roll my eyes and walk to their house. When I open the door I see Annie on the couch drinking something from a coffee cup, Katniss still chuckling, and Peeta is making lunch.

"How did you sleep Johanna?" I heard Peeta ask me from the kitchen. Katniss starts laughing even hard.

"Shut up." I yell to him. I sit next to Annie while I try and get the groggy feeling I always get when I sleep bad, though it seems like I slept well.

"Feel rested enough today Jo?" Annie whispers in my ear. I get her a look that says she shouldn't say anything, but she starts laughing a little.

"Lunch is done." I hear Peeta say. I just realised how hungry I am. Page and Elliot run from down stairs and past us into the kitchen. They must be hungry as well.

When I get in the kitchen I see a stew-type thing. I'v never seen it before. Peeta says it has "deer meat with some vegetables and a lot of spices." I say it looks like something my school would serve when I was younger, but when I take the first bite it is amazing.

I'm done and getting another bowl before Peeta can even sit down.

"I guess you like it?" He asks. I look at him and nod my head.

We all sit in silence and eat until Peeta looks at Annie and I.

"So you two are leaving today? It was one short visit that's for sure."

"I know. We would stay if we had the time, but we really don't Peeta. I'm sorry." Annie says. She looks at me with a certian look. I know what she wants to say, or what she wants me to say. I give her a questioning look and she smiles and nod her head.

"Alright, I'll ask." I whisper to her. Her face brightens and she has a huge smile on her face.

"Katniss, Peeta. I have something to ask you both." I say. They both look at my with confused glances. "Annie and I have were talking on our way here and we missed you, but not just us, everyone else. By everyone else I mean Gale, for example, Enobaria, Rory, and Haymitch."

They both look at me as though I'm crazy, which I partially am, but that's besides the point. I know what I'm asking.

"What we are trying to say is," I give a sigh. "We want to know if you want to come with us, to District 2. We would be going to the Capitol, but we only live there while the kids are in school, which they aren't. So, just come with us." Katniss's eyes have gone wide and she has a blank stare in them. Peeta is trying to comfort her, while their children ask whats wrong.

Annie and I are the only ones fine at this table.

"I don't know Johanna. We haven't been out of District 12 in so long, and we don't want the publicity and I don't think Katniss or I could handle it." Peeta explains. I knew something like this would happen.

Katniss is in Peeta's arms and finally says something.

"We can't. It's too much."

Annie and I both look at her.

This isn't good, the whole plan is going to be ruined because of this.

"Katniss, please, just conci-." Annie starts to say, but Katniss cuts her off.

"No, and that's final. We aren't going." She doesn't have an expression on her face, but I don't understand why she wouldn't want to go, it may be good for her for all she knows.

"Katniss, this could be good for the both of you." I say. "Everyone wants to see you again also. It would make them all happy."

Even after everything Annie or I have said she doesn't look like she will go. She seems to be getting angry because we will not drop it.

"If this is all we are going to talk about then the both of you should leave." She says through her teeth. I roll my eyes at her and she narrows her eyes at me and I do the same to her.

"Katniss, just think about it." I say not breaking my gaze with her. She does the same.

"Johanna, we are fine here and we don't have to think about it. Now I think you should be leaving now."

"Katniss, be reasonable now, what could go wrong?" I say.

"Leave, now." She says almost too calmly. Annie starts to get out of her seat with the look of sadness on her face, but I grab her wrist and pull her back down into her seat.

"We aren't leaving until you think about it." I growl. She has an annoyed and angry look on her face.

"Get out!" She screams at us. "Now!"

I raise my hands and start to get out of my chair.

Annie and I are out of the house and walking toward the hovercraft, when I turn around and have a thought. I could use it against her.

"Oh, and Katniss?" I say with a fake smile on my face.

She looks at me and says quietly. "What?"

"Do you remember your stylist? What was his name again? Cinna?" I say. Her face looks at me as though she is about to kill me.

"What about him?" She asks through her teeth.

"He isn't dead." I say and before I know it, I'm on the ground with Katniss on top of me pinning me down with her knees. She hold my arms above my head.

"What did you say?" She yells at me.

"I didn't stutter did I?" I say rudely. Peeta and Annie are trying to get Katniss of me but she is yelling all sorts of things at me.

"Why didn't anyone tell me! Johanna! Why didn't anyone tell me?" She says through sobs.

When I get up with a little help from Annie, Peeta is hold Katniss again. It's funny how she needs him more than he needs her concidering their circumstances.

"No one had a way to reach you when they found out he was still alive." I explain after I brush myself off. "So, you never found out. Now are you coming or not?"

"We will get packed." She says. She gets up and heads toward the house.

It doesn't take them long. We are already in the hovercraft when they are ready.

The kids look around in amazement. They should wait till they see the Capitol.

After about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, we have finally taken off and on our way to District 2.

**Well. Hoped you liked it again, and I may be able to update once more today. Please review also! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: UNe Journee Typique

**Hey! Second update in the same day! :D So for this one I was planning on doing a POV from one of Johanna's kids just to introduce some of the other characters and the typical day as a Hawthorne. There is also a line from a movie, I just want to see if anyone can figure out the movie. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the quote or part of the movie or The Hunger Games. At all.**

_Videl Hawthorne POV_

_I stick the sword right into the man's abdoman. _

_Boom. Dead. _

_The second one comes behind me. I duck and he goes flying over me. I walk up to him. He is squirming like a little girl._

_"Please! Have mercy!" He begs. I give a roar of a laugh._

_"Mercy? I don't even know the meaning!" I yell in victory as I crush his windpipe with my foot. _

_"Videl! How can we ever repay you!" The shopkeeper asks. _

_I laugh and say, "There is no charge for awesomeness, or attractiveness." I say laughing to myself. I crack myself up._

_"Videl! Hurry! Please wake up!" I hear someone scream._

"Get up Videl!" The voice says again.

I scream and jump up to collide heads with someone else. I open my eyes to see my nine year old sister, Christina, rubbing her head. She is in a simple nightgown and her black hair waves in her face.

"That hurt Videl!" She yells. She buries herself into me and starts crying. I hate little siblings, always so, touchy, but I feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Christy, I didn't mean to. You scared the sh-, uh, you scared me. What are you yelling for?" I ask her trying to calm her down at the same time.

"It's, uh, momma. I d-don't know w-where s-she is." She stutters still crying profusely.

"What do you mean you don't know where mom is?" I say pulling her away to see her face. It is pathetic; red with tears coming from her eyes. " She was just here last night right?"

"Yes, but she isn't here today." She says. "I can't find dadda either."

She starts crying even more and I pull her into me. It's pitiful, but I hate seeing her like this.

"Alright, lets go down stairs and see who is actually still here." I say trying to reassure her. My family is usually always home in the morning, especially when we aren't in school. I go down stairs and see that no one besides Chistina and I are awake.

I have no idea what is going on and personaly, I don't want to find out.

"Do you know if anyone else is gone?" I ask her, but she just shrugs.

"Alright come on."

We go back upstair. To the right is where my parents would be if they were home. To the left is where the rest of our bedrooms are. Lisa's would be the first if she still lived here. Next is my room to the hall and Holly, my twin's room, to the left. Next is my brother Chasyn's room then Florence. After that is Blight's room to the right, and Christina's to the left.

I look into Holly's room to find her drooling on her pillow. She is laying on her stomach and Christina and I can't help but to giggle a little. I put my finger over my mouth to tell Christina to be quiet. We sneak to the side of her bed; me on the right, Christina on the left.

I count on my fingers.

Three.

Two.

One and we both jump on Holly as she punches me in the face. I laugh anyways.

"Gotcha." I say to her and jump off the bed before she decides to punch me again.

"If it weren't for Christina being her," She starts to say, "I would beat your ass to the ground." She whispers to make sure Christina didn't hear.

"Sure you would." I say in a sarcastic tone and roll my eyes.

My face straightens and she sees that I'm not messing around anymore.

"What is it V?" She asks me. I hate that nickname, but I don't have time to argue with her.

"Mom isn't here, or dad." I say in a calm voice.

"Are the others away?" She asks me. She opens the curtians over her window and I can see her better now.

She has black shorts on with an extremely small tanktop on. Her long light brown hair is in a mess bun. She is tall, but shorter than me. We are twins, but not identical, I forgot what the word is for what we are.

I see my oldest little brother run in with only his boxers on. He is 15 but has already surpassed me in height. He has our father's dark eyes and hair.

"What is going on in here?" He says holding himself up by the door frame.

"They can't find mom or dad." Holly says. "Do you know where they are?"

"No, but dad said he was taking me hunting today and if he doesn't I'm gonna be pissed." He says selfishly. Little brat.

"Whos cares?" I mumble.

"I do, so shut up Videl." He says to me and I glare at him. He quickly looks away because he knows he can't win this fight.

"You all should go wake Blight and Florence. I'll go look for mom and dad." I say to them.

I hurry to my room and get changed out of my nightwear into something more suitable for going out.

I wear shorts that barely cover a fourth of my thigh with a long sleeved shirt. It's summer, but it's a bit chilly in the morings in District 2.

I hurry down stairs to see that my other two brothers, Blight and Florence have gotten up.

Blight has very dark brown hair that sticks upwards with light brown eyes. He is tall for his age, but kind of chubby. Florence has the same brown hair as I do and brown eyes. He is a good height for a welve year old yet he complains because most of us are taller than him.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, got it everyone?" not really asking, but command. They all shake their head while Holly goes into the kitchen probably to make breakfast.

I am almost out of our very huge front yard when I see my father stalking to the garage.

"Dad!" I yelling trying to get his attention. He seems to be mumbling to himself. He doesn't seem to happy.

"Do you know where the hell your mother went?" He asks me, but I shake my head.

"Damn it, she can't be doing this can she? But what did I expect?" My father groans.

He is a very tall man and muscular. My mother said when he was younger he was the hottest guy in the rebellion. I beg to differ. I could never think of my father like that and I don't plan on starting to. He has the same hair and eyes as Chasyn, but with some grey poking out from his hair and his eyes filled with heaviness.

"She didn't tell you she was leaving?" I ask him.

"No, well yes. I don't know. She was talking about something with your aunt." He says. My aunt is a very lovely person and she loves all of us, but she can be a little coo-coo at times. "I should of listened to Annie. She said she would do something like this."

"So do you have ANY idea where she is." I ask.

"Yes, I know exactly where your mother is. Do I want to go chasing her there? No. I never want to go there." He explains to me. I still haven't the slightest clue as to where she would have gone.

"Where did she go?"

He gives a sigh a looks at me. I can't believe I'm almost as tall as him.

"She went to go visit some friends." He says.

"Where is that?"

He looks uncomfortable answering this question, but finally does.

"You have read about it. I know your smart, just think about it for a minute." I give it a minute and still have no idea, but instead of asking him again I just look at him and nod. He sighs again.

"You still don't know where she went, do you?" He asks me.

"I never said that." I say giggling a little.

"You will find out later." He says.

"I remember now!" I yell and my father looks at me as though I'm crazy. "Fraternal! Holly and I are fraternal twins. Right?"

He looks at me and laughs. "Yes Videl, you two are fraternal twins. Am I going to have my hands full with you all."

"Oh dad don't say that. You have Grandma to help you out." I respond as I give him a huge smile.

"I know. Isn't your sister suppose to be coming here later today? I though I heard your mother talking about it yesterday." He asks me.

"Yeah she is! I'm so excited! I'm also excited for her wedding! Her and Finnick make the cutest couple ever!" I scream in excitment. Finnick is Aunt Annie's son. Her only one at that. He is handsome, I'd date him if Lisa wasn't already.

"Yeah,I remember his father." He gives a sigh as I watch him think of 'The Old Days'. "Anyways, lets go inside. Is everyone awake?"

"Yeah, Christy came in my room screaming. Then we woke up everyone else." I say looking toward him.

"Um, Videl? What is that?" He questions as he take my chin into his hand and swipes my new bruise with his thumb. I cringe as he does this which makes him stop. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Uh. Well, waking up Holly wasn't very subtle and she punched me, but I'm fine, really dad." I reassure him.

He finally lets go. "Alright."

We go inside to see everyone eating cereal. I think it is disgusting so I never eat that stuff.

When Christina sees dad she runs to him and he lifts her up. Cry baby.

"What's wrong Christy?" My father asks cooing her.

"I didn't know where you were, I was worried." She says sobbing. Again. I shake my head and head toward the kitchen to make my breakfast. I make a simple egg sandwich. I'm a good cook, but not as good as my mother.

After I'm done eating I remember what I was suppose to do today. Holden, my boyfriend of four years, is coming over today. We met at the Capitol's prestigous and award winning School For The Academically and Athletically Great, or, The School For Bitches And Douche Bags. I hate just about everyone in that school aside from Holden and my bestfriend Kassandra and some select others. I only go there so I can learn how to become the next president of Panem which makes no sense since my mom can just teach me, but no. She's too "busy" so teach me.

I also play just about every sport they have to offer there, and I excel at not just that, but my grades as well. I have Beetee to thank for that.

I lay down for a few hours since Holden will not be here until dinner. I drift in and out of consciousness.

I awake to the door bell. I look to the clock. 7 O'clock. Wow. I slept for awhile. I have been having problems sleeping at night and usually can't sleep for more than just three hours.

I realise I haven't gotten ready, but I really don't care. I run down stairs to see him and he is there. Holden Connors aka, Mr. Hottie. I run into his arms and he catches me. I hug him as tight as I can because it has been a few weeks since I have seen him.

He is an actor and usually leaves for weeks, which seems like forever to me.

I look at him a kiss him gently. "I missed you so much." I whisper.

"I missed you too Videl." He kisses me again and I start feeling my heart racing just like it did four years ago, but nothing lasts forever because my dad is behind me and clears his throat loudly. Florence and Holly start laughing and I shoot a glare at them and they both look away and stop laughing.

"Hello Mr. Hawthorne." Holden says to my father as they shake hands. My dad likes Holden to an extent. When I'm out until midnight or later is when they start having problems.

"Hello Holden." My father responds to him. "Dinner is really."

"Did you make it?" I ask him. He gives me a strange look.

"Yes I did." He says and we all start laughing except Holden who is trying to hold it in. "With help from your Grandmother."

I hear a collective sigh from everyone in the room. I take Holden's hand and lead him to the dinning room. It is faitly big concidering how big of a family I have. We have about fifteen seats around the large table. My family and sometimes family friends would come visit us here. Our house in the Capitol has even more seats than this.

I see my grandma come from the kitchen with bowls and plates, and Holden asks to take them.

"Why thank you Holden." My grandma says. "Well Videl, how was you little nap?" Putting more emphasis on 'little' more than needed.

I give a small laugh. "It was good."

We all get seated and start to fill our plates. The dinner is nothing special, my mother's cooking would of been great to eat though with Holden being here and all.

When we are all finished my father makes sure to keep Holden and I in his sights. We don't do much more than kissing and embracing each other.

We talk about old memories and memories we want to make. e has told me he wants to marry me and have children. I tell him everytime that we will see. It's not like I don't want to marry him and not have children, it's just, I want to have a life before I go off having limits being pushed at me.

The way I see it, when you are married you can't stay out too later at the clubs. When you have children, you can't even go to the clubs! But children do sound good, just not anytime soon.

Ten o'clock comes by too soon and Holden has to go back to the Capitol. He came here just to be with me, even if it was just for three hours. How sweet.

It takes us about twenty minutes to say good-bye and Holly is getting very impatient because we are suppose to have 'Sisterly Time'. All we do is talk about our life, and her life isn't all that interesting to say the least.

Once Holden finally leaves, Holly is giving me a mischievious grin which means she has something up her sleeve. Which is always something stupid.

"Hey, V. Why don't we-" She starts to say before I cut her.

"Hey Holly. Why don't you shut up before I knock you out?"I am mean to her sometimes, but the result is hilarious when I am.

Holly starts turning as red as a tomato before leaving the room. Thank god.

I go downstairs to see my family playing a game. It is pretty basic, you put your hand into a fist and shake it three times while saying rock, paper, scissors. Then when you say that you either flatten you hand, meaing paper. Keeps it as a fist, which is rock, or hold out the number two which is scissors. Paper beats rock, rock beats scissors and scissors beat paper. Like I said. Simple.

It is childish but fun. I could play for hours and lose constantly but still love the game. I join in soon and am getting my ass handed to me by Florence. The little bitch.

After the game is over we all laugh because I'm very red from losing so much and Florence just baskes in the glory of beating me at something.

When we are done I realise that Lisa never came. She must of had something come, but still she could of at least called us. Whatever.

Everyone goes to bed, but I am restless from my nap earlier. I go outside and watch the starts. I can't see very many but enough to keep me occupied. I am about to get into our emensly large pool until I feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

**So this may not be as detailed as I would of liked, but it is close. So hoped you like! Please review and see if you can guess what quote is in here! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Warm Welcoming

**I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week I'v just been busy. I know, excuses excuses. Anyways I planned for this chapter to go differnetly but it wouldn't make sense so I hope you all like it.**

"Um, Ma'am?" I hear the pilot call over the intercom.

"Yes?" I ask clearly annoyed, but not at him. I'm annoyed at the people next to me. "What is it?"

"We are almost in 2. I thought you should know." He says trying to cover himself from getting yelled at for no reason.

"Mhm." I mumble.

I'm annoyed at everyone in the hovercraft now. If he wouldn't of said anything and just landed I would know where we are. I'm not stupid. I know he didn't do anything but still.

Katniss hasn't said anything this entire trip. Peeta tries to small talk, but it always comes up short. Their kids have been bouncing up and down the walls. While Annie and I just sit here and look out the window.

It looks to be about twelve. I just want to get home and take something because I feel a headache coming on. More like migranes though.

We all sit here in this awkward silence that nobody seems to be able to shake.

"We should go to the launch room. We will be landing soon." I suggest. I try to soothe my headache by grabbing my temples with my thumb and middle finger and push while closing my eyes. I feel someone touch my shoulders and see Annie standing next to me. She gives me a slight smile and ushers me to the launch room.

The awkwardness has died down alittle, but I can tell everyone still feels uncomfortable.

We strap in and wait to land.

This type of hovercraft, specific for the president, has one of the smoothest rides unlike other models. It's not bumpy and the landing is nice and easy.

I feel the hovercraft touch the ground and shut-off.

"We have arrived in District 2 President Mason. If you need anything else just let me know." The pilot says.

"Okay." I say. "Katniss, Peeta. Why don't you two go on out and meet our family. Annie and I will grab the bags and such."

They both nod while unstrapping themselves and I open the launch door. It gives a hiss of air and a thud when it lands on the ground.

"We will be right out." Annie says giving them a smile. Peeta smiles at her and Katniss grabs Page and Elliot's hand to lead them out.

"Thank god their out. I though I was going to die." I yell giving a sigh of relief. Annie just laughs and goes to the rooms. I follow her we grab everyone's bags.

When we are at the launch door I must have the stupidest look on face because of what I see in front of me, though it is quite funny.

I see my daughter Videl pinning Katniss to the ground while they both shout things at eachother. Peeta is running for us.

"Johanna! Tell her to get off Katniss." He demands. I roll my eyes because this is a funny sight, but I should probably tell her to get off Katniss.

"Videl Michelle Hawthorne." I say. She looks up at me and her bright grey eyes, that look almost blue, are wide with fear. "What the hell are you doing? Get off of her."

She gets of Katniss and helps her up. Katniss looks like she is going to punch her, though she probably deserves it.

"Mother. I, uh.." She starts to say.

"Tell Mrs. Mellark your sorry." I command.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mellark." She says as she bows alittle.

"Katniss." I start but can't help to chuckle alittle. "This is my daughter, Videl."

"She definitely is your child." She says under her breathe. I look at her and give an approving smirk.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask looking at Videl.

"Well, Dad, Chasyn, and Florence all went hunting. Holly is with friends. Lisa never came yesterday, and didn't call." She explains. "I told Blight and Christina to go inside because I saw your hovercraft and thought it was you. Then these four walked out and I told them to go inside with Grandma."

"Your Grandmother is here?" I ask because if she is, I'm in a load of shit.

"Yeah. She came yesterday to help Dad out with us."

"What did your Dad say about everything?"

"He looked pretty pissed to tell you the truth." She says. We have a special relationship and I honestly don't care how she talks around me. "I also wanted to remind you that I have training today at the hospital."

"You do? When? And why did everyone leave when they know we have plans today? Just because I left for awhile doesn't mean anything." I sigh slightly feeling that headache again. "When did your father leave?"

"Um, about four hours ago. They should be getting back soon."

"Johanna, when can we see Cinna?" Katniss asks from behind me. I almost forgot about her.

"He isn't in 2 right now. I forgot when he was suppose to come back."

"You forgot didn't you Mom?" Videl asks.

"Forgot what Videl?"

"The party." She states.

Shit.

I forgot.

"It's in a two days." Videl says.

"I know, I know."

Lovely.

"What does she mean, _party_?" Katniss asks.

"There is a party the president, which is me, always holds around summer." I start to explain. "But don't worry, you will see your precious Cinna, he designs our outfits. But one question Kat."

"What?" She asks clearly annoyed I called her by that nickname. Haha.

"Would you like to come? You to Peeta, it is a masquarade ball this year so no one will see your beautiful faces." I say sarcastically and laugh.

"Sure why not." Peeta replies giving Katniss an encouraging nod.

"The children may come as well. Speaking of children why don't you come in and meet the rest of our family." I suggest.

We have to walk awhile to got to the backdoor because of how large our backyard is concidering we have a hovercraft landing pad and a pool with a large forest/field behind all of it all.

When we reach the the door someone is one the other side trying to open it as well. I can only guess who it is.

"Johanna, I may not be your mother, but when you married my son I became your mother-in-law and the grandparent of your children, and I think you should learn to take better care of them! Leaving them with Gale is not the best idea! I know he can look after them but he does need help." She says and continues her rant. I would step in and tell her to shut up, but I have before and it didn't turn out to well. Gale also says I should try and get in the 'Good Graces' of my mother-in-law. The things I do for love.

"Hazelle. Please, I-"

"No excuses. I have heard it all before. Just try and take better care of my grandbabies." She says. I hope she's done because if she isn't my head is going to explode.

"Hazelle?" Katniss asks.

"Katniss?" She responds. They both just look at each other for a while. I clear my throat.

"Well, not that this is awkward or anything, but I think we should go inside." I say, but before we can I am stopped.

Christina and Blight both come running up behind Hazelle and yell Mama at the same time. I kneel down to them and hug them both. Hazelle is wrong, Gale and I take good care of our children she just doesn't want to admit it because she hates me. She always has.

"We misses you Mama." Blight says trying to jump on me and get me to carry him. Christina has started to cry and I am still wondering how she is my child.

"What is it Christina?" I ask trying to sound sympathetic which isn't working out.

"I thought you left us." She mumbles still sobbing. I pick her and Blight up and have them both resting on each side of my hip. Videl is laughing behing me and I turn and give her a glare that mean 'Shut up before I beat you.'She shrinks alittle and stops laughing.

We all go inside and all the Mellark's look at the house in amazment.

"Do you like the house?" I ask them. They shake their heads yes because they are speechless.

We go into our living room and sit there for a while before Videl breaks the silence.

"I should get going to the hospital, they are probably waiting for me."

"Okay. Try not to kill anyone Videl." I yell as she walks out the door and I see her smile and laugh.

After Videl leaves the phone starts to ring. I sigh and get up to answer it and am bombarded with screams and obscene words.

"What the hell Johanna! Where in the hell have you been! You just screwed up our pubicity plan for the next month! What were you thinking you stupid-"

"Enobaria, I just wanted you to know that you blew my eardrum and am expecting you to replace it."

"I- Am- Holding- Myself- From- Coming to your house right now, and KILLING YOU!" She screams into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving! You and Annie both have A LOT of explaining to do because I am not explaining this to the-"

Then I hang up. Sure it will come back to get me, but I don't care. She will scream some more, hit me- well she can't I'm the president, ha- more like raise her hands like she is going to.

I go back out to the living room to see everyone looking around. They must of heard the screaming over the phone.

"Sorry. That was Eno, she's pissed." I say to Annie and we both laugh.

"She just doesn't want to work and is mad because she has to come up with something." Annie says jokingly and she is right. Enobaria is the most laziest worker we have in the office.

I sit and take Blight into my lap. I just realised I didn't introduce Peeta and Katniss to the others.

"Oh, Katniss and Peeta. This is Christina and Blight." I say. "Christina, Blight, this is Katniss and Peeta Mellark and their kids Page and Elliot, They are around your ages."

Blight just turns toward me and hides his face in my chest. Christina walks up to them.

"Mama and Dada said you were beautiful." She says and my eyes goes wide. Katniss blushes and her and Peeta look at me and back down to Christina. "She was right."

"Um," Katniss starts, clearly at a lose of words just like me. Yes, I did tell her this but I wasn't expecting her to go off saying that. "Well thank you."

I open my mouth to start talking when I heard the backdoor open. I walk back to see my two oldest boys, Chasyn and Florence walk in fighting about who got the most kills. Then, He comes in. Gale Hawthorne. It has only been two days and I feel as though it has been forever.

I smile and walk up to him with Blight still in my arms.

"Hey there handsome." I say flirtingly. I give him a smirk.

"Johanna, we-" He starts but I press my lips against his because I don't want to hear it, and I had the urge to. He tries to not give in, but does. I laugh on the inside. When we part he looks at me with a serious face, but I look at him and raise an eyebrow and smirk again.

"We will talk later." He says.

"I know. We have company."

"Company?" He asks. I laugh a little and he looks at me questioningly.

"Well, you know where I went right?" I ask and he nods his head slowly and realisation overcomes his face.

"They are here aren't they?" He asks.

Blight reaches out toward Gale and he takes him in his arms. I take his hand and we walk out into the living room.

I wonder what will happen.

**Haha! I wonder? So I hope this keeps you all on your toes! I will also try not to update so late again. And please review.**

**Almost forgot! The movie quote from last chapter was from Kung Fu Panda when Videl was having her dream.**

_**"There is no charge for awesomeness, or attractiveness."**_

**Haha love that movie.**


	9. Chapter 9: Meet The Hawthornes

**Told you I wasn't going to update later again :D. So, no clue how this is gonna turn out but I hope you all like it!**

Before Gale and I enter the living room, he stops me and turns to me.

"What?" I ask him. He sqeezes my hand and I do the same. He makes a sound thats between a moan and a cry of pain, it's kind of hot.

"Don't do that again." I chuckle.

"Your face said you liked it though." He says giving me a smirk.

"I was talking about you sqeezing my hand." I say looking his way. He nods his head and gives a nervous laugh. I sigh and wrap my arm around his waist while he wraps his arm aound my shoulder, and I lead him into the living room.

We see Katniss and Peeta still sitting together, but Annie has left the room. Florence and Chasyn have both stopped in front of us and look at us.

"Um. Who are the old people?" Florence whispers looking at both Gale and me.

"Florence, don't say that about others." I say, then laugh because I wasn't being serious. They are old.

Gale is looking at Katniss and Peeta. Peeta is staring at Gale while Katniss looks between Gale, Blight, Florence and me. She might be trying to see the resemblence in all of us, or trying to count her odds of getting out of the house without us catching her.

"Good to see you again Catnip." Gale says finally. He gotr over Katniss a long time ago so I can see how he is the first one to speak. He takes his arm from around me and hands Blight to me. He walks up to Katniss, but Katniss just cringes a little.

"What?" Gale asks. Peeta stands up and extends his hand to shake Gale's.

"Good to see you again Gale." Peeta says. They shake hands and Peeta helps Katniss stand up.

"It's okay Katniss." Peeta says trying to reassure her. She looks at me again and I raise my eyebrows. She looks to Gale and envelopes him in a hug. Gale being Gale, puts his arms around her.

"I missed you Gale." She whispers.

"So did I Catnip." Gale replies.

Peeta looks over to me and smiles. I smile back and give a slight nod of my head.

"Um, Gale. This is our children. Page and Elliot." Katniss says letting go of Gale. She looks to Peeta he wraps his arm around her.

Gale kneels down to their children. "It's nice to meet you two." He says.

Page giggles. I guess that is what it would sound like if Katniss ever giggled, but I wouldn't know.

Elliot hides behind Peeta and Peeta picks him up. Gale stands and comes back over to where I am. He puts his hands on Floence and Chasyn's shoulders.

"These are my boys. Florence and Chasyn and then little Blight." He says cooing Blight and poking lightly at his stomach. Blight starts squirming around too much and I set him down.

"And I suppose you met Christina. She must be upstairs." He starts to say then he turns to me."Where is Videl and Holly?"

"Well, Videl went to the hospital an.." I start saying. Gale gasps and I am taken back a little. He turns to Katniss and Peeta.

"Do I have a surprise for you Catnip."

"What surprise?" Katniss asks. I roll my eyes because I know who he is talking about. Darby, Katniss's mother. She hates me aswell and she may as well be my mother by the way she talks to me.

"Oh, you will see." He says.

"Can I finish?" I ask him and he nods. "Well, Holly is out with friends. Do you know what today is? Everyone has training today. Just because I left doesn't mean we are skipping it."

"Training?" Katniss asks looking at me confused.

"I don't want my children to be fat and lazy, so we have them do training to stay in shape." I lie, when really that isn't the case but Katniss nods her head anyways.

I see Annie start to come down the stairs.

"Where were you you?" I ask her.

"Lisa and Fin are coming now."

"About damn time." I whisper to her. She smiles and opens the door. "I didn't think you meant literally."

My oldest daughter Lisa comes into the door with my soon-to-be son-in-law. It's funny actually, Gale and my daughter with Annie and Finnick's son. They are cute couple I guess you could say.

Lisa has on black shorts and knee high boots. She is also wearing a shirt that is light and is loose. She has my brown eyes and hair. She is basically a mini-me. Finnick is behind her and looks just like his father, even the clothing he wears, which is basically none.

"Hey mom." Lisa says coming up to me and hugging me. She has my personality but I see some of Gale in her.

"Hi honey." I respond. Lisa is one of my favorite children because I know for a fact she is mine by the way she acts.

"So, I'm really sorry we couldn't make it yesterday. You know how traffic in Seven is right?"

"It's fine. I wasn't here anyways, but I think Videl is mad for you not calling." I laugh.

"She'll get over." She responds. Yepp, definitely my child.

She looks behind me.

"Um, who are they? Your not helping the poor again are you?" She asks and I give a roar of a laugh.

"One, never have I once done that. And two, no, you should know who this is, you learned about these two in school."

"Like I remember what I learned in school." She responds rolling her eyes at me.

I give a long exaggerated sigh.

"This is Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and Peeta Mellark." I say. She looks at me, then Peeta and Katniss then back to me.

"They don't look that special to me. Why did you have to protect her?"

I laugh again. Gosh I love her.

"I'm still not sure myself."

She nods and walks toward them.

"Hello ." Fin says to me. ."

"Hi Finnick." Gale greets. "How are you today?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good." Gale says giving him a smile.

Lisa lets go of Finnick's hand and walks over to Katniss and Peeta. She puts out her and they both shake it.

"I'm Lisa Mason." She says confidently. "I'v been told a lot of things about you two." She smiles mockingly and walks back to us. "Finnick and I are going to get settled in our room."

I nod and she walks out with Finnick, but before the door can even shut, Holly walks through it and stops dead in her tracks when she sees Gale and me.

"Uh, I can explain."

"Don't. We will talk later, but I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. They are going to be staying with us." Gale explains.

"Mellark? As in Peeta Mellark? And this must be Katniss then. Nice to meet you. I'm Holly."

"Nice to meet you to Holly." Peeta says.

"Mama?" Blight whispers.

"What is it dear?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, Okay. I'll go make lunch. Is anyone else hungry?" I ask and everyone shakes their head. I roll my eyes. "Alright, alright."

I put Blight down and turn to head to the kitchen.

I start to make sandwiches from the meat the boys got from hunting when Gale walks in. He comes up from behind me and puts his arms around my waist.

"What a day." He says.

"it's not even over yet." I say.

"And that's the problem." He responds and I know he is right.

It will be one hell of a day.

**Well hoped you like it! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pieces To The Puzzle

**Well hello there again! So this story just hit 1,000 hits :D, but sadly only 10 reviews. Anyways this chapter is shorter and just adds more background to the story and Johanna's true intent. So hope you like it.**

"Okay, good. So you will be here inan hour?" I hear Gale talking on the phone with someone. "Okay and could you bring Videl home as well? Thank you. See you in an hour." He hangs up the phone and walks toward me.

"Katniss's mom is coming in an hour with Videl. Are you sure you still want the kids training today? It's been a few months since the kidnappings usually happen."

"And no one has been taken. Yes I know. Which makes me worry even more. Don't tell Katniss about this situation either.."

"You didn't tell her?" Gale inquires.

"Why would I? She definitely wouldn't come then, and if you tell her she will want to go home and this will of been for nothing." I say looking into his deep grey eyes that have captured me since we met.

"So you didn't bring them here because you missed them?" He has dropped his glance to the floor now.

"No. That isn't why. You know why I did, or do I have to explain myself?" I ask but he shakes his head no.

"I think your just paranoid though Johanna. So what it is the anniversary for the 100th Hunger Games, what makes you think they would come after us?"

"They have done it before. Look at the 3rd Quarter Quell, it was rigged and it doesn't even need to be rigged this time. All they need is a way to get us and they have one hell of a show on their hands."

Gale lifts his head up to look at me, though I have no emotion in my eyes.

"And you thought bringing Katniss and Peeta here wouldn't make it easier? You may as well of packed us up and shipped us to the Enclave. You should of left them in Twelve."

The Enclave are the remnants of the Old Panem. The people who lived and want the Hunger Games to live on, and we can't have that. We think their headquarters lie to the north-west side of Panem. They don't come out much except around the same time each year. Around the time of The Reaping.

They kidnap people. Not just kids or teenagers anymore, but adults. Our military has been trying to find them for nearly 24 years now with no luck.

"Anything can happen Gale. They could of been taken evem if they were in Twelve, but if they are here they at least have some protection other than themselves."

"I don't have a good feeling about this is all." He whispers.

"I don't like this anymore than you do." I say. He takes me into his embrace and I feel myself finally relax since before I went to Twelve.

Before long I hear the phone ring again and I go to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone. Gale points that he is going back into the living room and he takes the sandwiches with him that I made not long ago.

"Why hello there sweetheart." I hear Haymitch answer from the other side of the phone. "So how is everything?" but he doesn't mean what he is asking. He is talking in code incase their are people listening in on the conversation, 'everything' being our plan.

"It's going good. I was thinking of going on a picnic in 3 days." I say to him. I wasn't talking in code but he knows what it means.

"Oh, nice. That is a good idea, have you told anyone about this?" He asks.

"You should know. You were with us when we discussed it."

"That's right. I'm surprised Katniss came with you."

"So am I, but it's good. Everything is going good." I say meaning the plan is going good.

"That is absolutly amazing Johanna." Haymitch says sarcastically. "Remember how we were arguing about your acting skills?"

"I remember."

"Well, He, said you would have to use them."

"I know, I'm not stupid, He told me already."

"Good then He will be pleased with you."

"Let's hope so. Well, I best get going, we will talk later Haymitch."

"I'm sure he will. Good-bye Johanna." Then we both hang up.

I sure hope I will please him. Coriolanus Snow is _very _hard to please.

**:O Coriolanus Snow! I know, haha. Well I hope this brings up some questions. You will find out later what 'The Plan' really is. And I know this is short but I had a hard time writing it. So please review :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Training Days

**I just wanted to thank those who have read this story and are reviewing. I appreciate it but now to the story.**

"We are going on a picnic?" I hear someone whisper from behind me. I turn around and see Katniss leaning on the wall and looking down. I didn't even hear her come up behind. It must be because she is a hunter. Gale does the same thing.

"Yea. You know it's not polite to listen to other peoples conversations, right?" I inquire.

"I'v never been one for manners." She responds still looking down. "You were talking to Haymitch?"

"Yea, I think he is coming to the party."

"When is that anyway?" Katniss asks me.

"A few days and since you are going, would you like to pick out a outfit?"

"I don't know, I really only wear what.."

"Cinna's designs? I know he has made ever design he has made for you. He asked me to keep them here in the house just in case." I explain to her.

"Why did he do that for?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he thought you would come back someday, so he made them."

"Oh, I see." She murmers, she really needs to speak up.

"Did you eat?" I ask.

"No, but it looked good."

"Well then let's go eat, I'm getting hungry." I say as I lead her into our dining room. Everyone is seated around and are grabbing for the sandwiches. I take my seat at the end of the table with Gale across the table. Christina has come down and takes her seat to the left of Gale with Chasyn on his right. Holly is to my left and Florence to my right. Blight is sitting in Hazelle's lap. Katniss and Peeta sit next to eachother with their children across from them. Annie is sitting inbetween Holly and Katniss with Hazelle across from her. Lisa and Finnick are just coming into the room hand-in-hand and they both take a seat inbetween Peeta and Chasyn. We seem to be missing a chair because we only have one left and should have sixteen.

"Did you make this mom?" She asks looking at me.

"Yes I did. Why?"

"Because if dad did, I wouldn't come within a mile of it." She says looking toward Gale. Everyone has started laughing while I saw Katniss trying to hold back her laugh.

Gale's cooking isn't the best. Four years ago he cooked the food for a big dinner party, while I was taking care of Blight, and gave the whole family including Enobaria, Annie, Rory, and Mrs. Everdeen food poisoning. Let's just say he never cooked again.

Gale just waves off the comment and continues eating his sandwich.

I am about to start eating when I hear the door open.

"I'm back!" I hear Videl boast from the living room. "Did you all miss me?"

There is a unmistakable silence after that question.

"I thought you said she would be here in an hour?" I ask Gale.

"She said that, I guess they finished early." He says now looking at Katniss. "Ready for the surprise?"

"I guess, what is it?" Katniss asks him.

"Lisa you bitch you didn't even call yesterday!" Videl yells at Lisa.

"Videl! How many times have I told you not to talk like that?" Gale questions. Only about a million.

"Sorry, Dad." She says looking at him, then her glance changes back to Lisa. She shrugs.

"Eh, you'll get over it kid. Life is full of disappointments." Lisa says nonchalantly.

"That's no reason to not call. Putain." Meaning whore in the ancient language they called French. I learned it around the first year I was president. I had to learn what they were saying because the my guards didn't want anyone listening in on their conversations. Our family are the only ones that know how to speak it with the exception of Annie and Finn since she is the vice president and he is her son.

Gale looks at Videl with a stern look and Lisa just smiles at Videl.

"Sticks and stones." Lisa says smiling and winks at Videl. Videl seems infuriated with this and she closes her fists together in a ball and starts turning red.

"Videl calm down." I hear Holly say from next to me. "Lisa could take you down."

It was true. Lisa was the strongest out of all my children probably because she is the oldest. Videl is probably the next in line, but Lisa could kick her ass.

"Just sit down Videl and eat." I say not really wanting to deal with this shit. Videl gives a loud huff and sits down next to Christina. "Where is Nurse Everdeen?"

Right when I ask that Katniss's eyes widen and she looks at me.

"N-n-nurse," She stutters and almost seems as though she wont be able to finsh what she is saying. "E-e-everdeen?"

"Yea, that's the surprise Catnip," I hear Gale chirp, "I thought you should see her again."

Darby Everdeen, Mrs. or Nurse Everdeen as she likes to be called, walks in right after he says that. She stops behind Videl's seat and looks at Katniss and Peeta. Peeta has a smile on his face and Katniss is staring blankly at her mother. Why does this whole experience have to be awkward?

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen." Peeta says brightly and stands up. He walks around the table to her and hugs her. She is still staring at Katniss, then realizes the two children across from her.

"Hello. Peeta." She says pausing after 'Hello'.

"Mom?" Katniss says quietly.

"Katniss." Nurse Everdeen says giving out a sigh and rushing over to Katniss and envelopes her in a hug. They begin mummering things to eachother but I can't hear them.

My family continues eating including Annie and Finn. I just sit there thinking this can't get anymore awkward.

It is quiet for about another two minutes and I can't take it.

"Mrs. Everdeen, why don't you sit down?" Gale suggests finally. Thank god for him. I look to him and give him a strange look.

"We don't have anymore chairs." I say also asking him why we don't without having to say it.

"Then nevermind." He says.

"She can take mine. I'm going out anyways." I hear Chasyn begin to say.

"Oh no you don't. We still have training today." I say sternly. He rolls his eyes and sits back down. Nurse Everdeen looks at Page and Elliot and almost starts crying.

"These are my grandchildren aren't they?" She asks Katniss and she shakes her head. They both walk to where Katniss's children are sitting and Katniss puts her hand on them.

"This is Page and Elliot. Page, Elliot, this is your grandmother." Katniss explains smiling for the first time since we have been here. Then the phone begins to ring. Again! I sigh and get up to answer it.

"What?" I yell into the phone.

"Where are you. I though we still had training?" I hear the voice say. It is Enobaria.

"We are coming, we just ate." I say. She gives out a loud laugh and I pull the phone away from my ear beacuse of how loud it is.

"That's even better. I haven't seen any other them throw up in awhile."

"Your disgusting Eno." I say and then hang up.

I go back into the dining room and the mood seems to have settled.

"We need to go now." I say and everyone except Katniss, Peeta, Page and Elliot get up. "You all can come to if you want."

"I think we will just stay here if that is ok. You know catch up with my mom and everything. We will also get settled in."

"Okay, last room on the left is yours, and the last to the right is where your children can stay. Upstairs I mean." I say and they both nod at me.

I walk to the front door and see that everyone has started walking already, but Gale has walked for me.

"I didn't want to leave without you." He says sweetly. He holds out his hand I take it.

"It's lovely out today, don't you think?" He asks me.

"I guess so. Better than it raining or snowing." I respond because I hate when it rains, snowing is ok, but raining is something I just hate. It is a good thing it doesn't rain in to summer. It just snows in the winters.

We continue walking. The building we go to is only about a mile away and it takes us 15 minutes. Before we walk in Gale stops and turns to me.

"I love you Johanna." He says looking into my eyes. I look back into his.

"I know." I say and wink at him. I pull him closer and my lips brush his lightly and I can see he wants more, but he knows we can't. Atleast not right here.

"I love you to." I whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. He smiles and ushers me into the building.

The building is fairly new. The military usually trains some of their soliders here, but their are some people who come to just train.

We go to the elevator and it seems that everyone has already gone up. We wait for the elevator and get in when it arrives. I press the button for floor 16 and wait as it takes us up. When the door opens everyone is waiting for us.

"It is about time." Videl says.

"Alright, go in." I say pushing Videl, Holly, Chasyn, Christina and Florence into the room. Blight hasn't started training because he is so young, but he does know how to do little things like pick up weapons and swing them around.

Lisa, Finnick, Annie, Gale and I all go to a door to the right of the room and walk up a few stairs to see Beetee sitting at the control panel and Enobaria hovering over him.

"I would strangle you right now if you weren't the president." Enobaria says pointing at me. I think I'm suppose to feel threatened by that.

"A few years ago you wouldn't care. You've lost your touch Eno." I say mockingly.

"Well that was a few years ago."

"Will you two please stop fighting. You both giving me a headache." I hear Beetee complain from his spot.

"Hello to you to Beetee." I say in an annoyed voice.

"Hello Johanna," He says turning to the rest of us. "Everyone." 

"Hey Beetee." They call out in unison.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask no one inparticular.

"Survival." Enobaria says dully.

"Wont that be fun." Lisa comments from behind me. "I remember survival. That was a pain in the ass."

"We don't you go back out there and train." I suggest. "Your looking a bit pudgy."

I laugh and she gives me a look and rolls her eyes.

"I'm joking Lisa, but you should consider training. It's been two years since you have."

"I moved out for a reason Mom." She tells me. I just nod my head.

Their training goes by pretty fast. They must survive for an hour in a virtual simulation of being hunted by a hologram. If they are caught and vitually killed they must do it again until they get it right. They work alone for an hour and come together for another hour.

This session doesn't require anyone to restart because they have all survived for an hour. They come together and are being chased by a group of holographic mutts.

"I see your trying something new today Beetee." I say.

"Yea, I just figured this one out perfectly, so I thought I would use it." He explains.

Their one hour is almost up until Christina falls over a fairly large log. Holly and Florence both run back to get her, but are 'eaten' by the mutts. I let out a big sigh as I watch Christina get back on her feet as Holly and Florence help her.

"You are all done." I say into the microphone.

We all go down to the lobby where we meet up with the children. Gale goes over to a disappointed Christina.

"Just be careful of things bigger than you. Okay Honey?" I hear Gale say. He takes her into his arms and picks her up.

"Let's go home." I say.

"Oh no. You need to stay here and help plan out the party, and plus, the paparazzi are outside and I don't want you messing anything up with the public." Enobaria yells.

"Calm down, geez." I say rolling my eyes. "I can handle them, and if you really want to prepare so bad just come with us. Okay?"

She shrugs and follows us into the elevator. It is a good thing the elevator is big and can hold all of us.

When we reach the main lobby I see people on the outside of the glass doors waiting. And their waiting for me.

**So, hoped you like this chapter there will be more after this weekend. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Preparations

**Okay, so I'm back again. I feel like I'm dragging this story on more than I wanted, so I think these next few chapters are either going to go by quickly or have a lot in it, but I'm not sure. Yet the story must go on!**

"Johanna, try not to say anything stupid." Enobaria comments from behind me. I turn to her and gives a small smirk.

"And why would I do that?" I practically yell. She rolls her eyes and continues forward to the door. I take Gale's hand and Annie comes next to me.

"I want you all to go first and go home, do not answer any questions. Got it?" I say to all my children and Finnick. "Lisa, will you take Blight with you?"

"Not, like I have much of a choice." She mumbles.

I turn to Enobaria who is at the door now waiting for my queue. I tell the children go first and Enobaria opens the door. I hear the flicker of camara flashes and I hear the paparazzi yelling to get answers to their questions, but they are disappointed when the children continue walking. Next is our turn and I'm really hoping they all just let me walk by in peace, but that never happens.

Enobaria looks at me with mild concern- which never happens- and waves her hand to come to the door. She gives me a nod asking 'ready?' I shake my head and put on a fake smile.

When I step out I am bombarded with flashes and questions.

"President Mason, is it true you are pregnant again?" 

"President Mason, are you and Secretary of Defence Gale Hawthorne getting a divorce?"

"President Mason, are you stepping down from office?"

"President Mason, is the stress finally getting to you?"

They all ask rediculous questions. I just want to punch them all, but I must answer them. As soon as I start to open my mouth they all go silent.

"No, I am not pregnant. No, Gale and I are not getting a divorce. No, the stress is not getting to me and I am not stepping down from office." I say clearly and sternly, but one more person just has to ask me a question.

"Then President Mason, ma'am. Where were you yesterday?"

I'm not to sure how I should answer this question. 'Oh, I just went to District Twelve to say hi to Katniss Everdeen.' No, I can't say that. It is against the law to go to District Twelve, and then if they new that I would be pulling some 'scandle' in the eyes of the public.

I think about what I should say, Enobaria says it is good to think before you speak, it can help prevent a shitload of trouble in the future. I can't say it's none of their business, even though it isn't, otherwise I am being suspucious.

I fell as though I should give an answer sometime soon, but thank god I have Annie with me because she saves my ass, again.

"President Mason and I went on a little," She starts to say and thinks about it for a second or two, "field trip. We wanted to get out and smell the fresh air."

Annie is a life saver.

"But there were reports saying people saw the presidential hovercraft leave here early yesterday morning. Very early. Usually if people are leaving at a very early time, they are trying to get away from something. The people just want to know, what exactly are you running from?"

Annie looks at me and we both give eachother a very confused look because neither one of us knows what the hell this guy is talking about.

"I'm sorry, you are going to need to explain what you mean." Annie states.

"Vice President Odair, what I am trying to say, or ask, is why didn't anyone know the two of you were leaving and why?"

"Now, that is a will explain, at a different time, but for now you will just have to wait." Annie says and gives them all a smile.

"Okay, the President has to get home and start planning the Presidential Ball." Enobaria says as a matter-of-factly. "We can not have any distractions and we need to be on our way."

Next thing I know, Enobaria is ushering us to start walking in the direction of my house. We all give the camara smiles and waves as we walk away.

"That didn't go too bad, don't you think Eno?" Gale says nonchalantly.

"It could have gone worse. I'm just glad Annie said something before Johanna had the chance to screw things up." Enobaria answers. I look behind me and give her a nasty look.

"At least I said something. You're the one who is suppose to help me with those kind of things, not Annie." I add blankly.

She rolls her eyes and so do I.

"I don't think you did too bad Jo." Gale whispers into my ear.

"Don't kiss ass Gale." Enobaria hisses. Gale turns around a winks at Enobaria which pisses her off even more. She is so hot-headed.

"Calm down Eno." Annie says holding Enobaria's shoulders.

"Whatever." She utters.

We continue to walk until we reach our house. We walk through the yard and go through the front door. Everyone is sitting on the couch watching Tv and I say exactly what they are watching. The news.

"You froze up like an ice cube Mom!" Lisa barks from the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you all watched that?" I inquire.

"Yea, you know? You don't look half bad on TV Johanna." Peeta jokes.

"Thanks." I reply dully.

"Mom, what are you going to tell the paparrazzi next time they interview you?" Holly asks me.

"I will think of something." I answer.

We all continue to watch the news and I can't help but to feel really stupid. The pause was longer than I expected. I'm really glad Annie helped me out or I would have looked like even more of an idiot because I wouldn't of said anything anyways.

The news is pretty dull until they start talking about the ball coming up.

"The Presidential Ball is less than three days away. Who do you think will be invited? And what was this _surprise_ mentioned by Vice President Odair just a few minutes ago? Also, Remember, don't miss the special Pre-ball recording where you get to see exactly who is going and in what. That's all for today my fellow Panemites. **(A/N Would Panemites be right? I'm not to sure.)** This Colette Pewsey, signing off." Then the screen goes black and shows the next show to air, "Ozzy In Wonderland", a children's show. How cliché.

Gale gets up and turns the TV off and resumes to take his spot next to me. We all continue to look at the screen long after it's turned off.

"Surprise?" I hear Videl ask. "What surprise Auntie Anne?"

Annie looks too me then to Katniss who is sitting next to Petta with Elliot in her lap. Katniss looks to me and raises her eyebrows, then looks to Annie and realises what the surprise is.

"What are you thinking Annie?" Katniss asks. Annie shrugs and goes to the kitchen. 

"It's almost time for dinner." Annie declares. I decide to blow off what Katniss says and I go upstairs. Gale follows me and we both proceed into our room. I close the door and turn to our bed and flop onto it, then give a loud groan into the sheets.

"It could be worse." Gale states simply going into the bathroom.

"I know. Do you think that bringing them here was a bad idea?" I ask him. He turns on the faucet and starts to wash his face. When he finishes he takes a towel and dries his face.

"It's only a bad idea if you regret it. Do you regret it?"

"No, not really." I assert. "It's just more work then I thought. Then again, I didn't really think this out to much and what would happen after I got them."

"Well, there you go." He says then walks over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders then leans down and kisses my forehead. He pulls away and looks at me with a genuine smile.

"I think you made the right decision."

"Whatever suck-up." I joke pushing him away from me, but he pulls me to him and I don't pull away. He runs his hand through my hair and I give a small sigh. I wish we could stay like this forever.

"We should probably go down to eat." He whispers to me. I nod my head and we both go down stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone is at a seat while Gale and I take our normaly spots at each end of the table.

"We waited for you two." Annie says lightly giving me a smile. She nods toward everyone and they all start eating.

"So I was thinking we could all have a picnic the day after the party. What do you all think of that?" I ask. Everyone seems interested including Enobaria, Nurse Everdeen and Hazelle. "Will you be coming Lisa and Finnick?"

"Sure, I don't have to get back to work until Wednesday anyway." Lisa says looking at Finnick for a response.

"Of coarse, I'd love to spend some more time here anyways." He says and I see Annie brighten up a little bit more.

We continue eating and when we all finish we, being the adults, decide it's time for the kids to go to sleep and they do. We kiss them goodnight and are about to discuss the party.

"I think we are going to bed as well. Good night everyone." I hear Peeta muse going up the stairs.

"Good night you two." We all say.

When they are gone we all go over the party theme. The invitations have all been distributed, we just need to figure out colors and such. We discuss it for a few hours. We argue and yell at what should be use and not used.

"I think I have had enough of this for one day. Why don't we get some sleep and come back tomorrow and finish it?" Enobaria suggests. We all agree and Enobaria, Nurse Everdeen are out in a flash. Hazelle decides to stay at our house and use the other guest room since Katniss and Peeta are using the one she normally uses.

Gale and I go to our room and getting into our night clothes. We lay down and start to get comfortable.

"Goodnight Johanna. I love you so much." He says from beside me.

"I love you to Gale. Goodnight."

And I am out as soon as I say the last word.

**/\\\\\\\\\\**

The next day is all last minute planning and organizing when things are to happen and what will happen.

We all stress we will not be able to finish this within time for everything to get to the people running it and everything will be a disaster, but we wont know until the ball.

We eventually finish and all feel like a great weight has been lifted off our shoulders because this is the biggest party/ball of the year, each year and I really don't feeling like screwing this one up.

"Thank god that is over. Hopefully Beetee will get the lighting right this time." Enobaria says after we finish and send the details to everyone involved with the party.

"Just because he used the wrong color last year doesn't mean it was bad Eno. It was only a mistake. He said he wouldn't make it again." Annie affirms. It wasn't even that bid of a deal last year, no one noticed, but Enobaria did.

"If he does though, he is never doing it again." She growls.

"Drop it." I groan because I have had to deal with her a little too much today than I would of liked.

"Whatever."

I take a deep breath in and exhale loudly.

"I think it is time for me to go, I have to pick out a dress." Enobaria explains.

"You mean you haven't already?" Gale asks her.

"I don't have a stylist like you all do, so no I haven't." She hisses at us.

"Okay, just wondering." Gale says.

Enobaria storms out the house and we are left to relax until tomorrow. It should be interesting.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"What do you think about this one Johanna?"

I'm not really paying attention because today has been hellish. Blight and Christina got sick with some hellish sort of stomach virus and have been throwing up all last night and this morning, even into the early afternoon. It is about two o'clock and I have exactly three hours until the party starts. Everyone has to get ready and dressed by then and trying to get my family done on time is the hardest possible thing in the world.

"Johanna?"

I am knocked back into reality when he calls my name again.

"Johanna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You usually aren't like this you know."

"I know it's just been one hell of a day Cinna."

He starts laughing when I say that.

"Annie told me about it when I was going over her dress. Are they going to be okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, Hazelle is going to stay with them while I go out. She says I'm a bad mother because of it." I explain. When she told me that I wanted to punch her, but she has told me many times before and I'm not sure why this time was any different. Probably because I was already in a bad mood.

"Well, they are all turning out to be good kids. Videl and Lisa are both a piece of work though. Especially together." He laughs. "But we should probably get back on task. Wouldn't want you to be late."

"You're right, but I'll wear whatever you think will look good."

"Well that's good because I already had something in mind." Cinna tells me and I see him go to the closet and pull out a dress, but it is covered by a protector. He unzips the bag and a long dress with big ruffles is staring at me in the face. It has yellows, reds and oranges covering it, which matches the decor.

"A long time ago, this is what they would wear to masquerade balls. I thought we should go for an authentic approach on the outfits." He informs me. It does look beautiful I must admit, and I have never seen anything like it before. "I think the audience will get a kick out of it since it is something they have never seen before."

"I do like it. You have outdone yourself yet again Cinna." I say to him.

"I try." He replies with a smile. "Let's get you in it."

He takes the dress off the hanger and helps me put it on. When we are finally able to slide it on I look at myself in the mirror.

"Wow." I exclaim with eyes wide open. I look amazing.

"I'd hoped you would like it." He says. I just nod my head being speechless.

"Well since you are finished why don't we go see Annie and Gale. He wasn't done last time I checked, but he should be nearing it." He adds ushering me down the hallway.

We have been at the Justice Building, which is where the ball is being held, for about three hours now. Everyone except Katniss, Peeta, their children, Nurse Everdeen and Hazelle are here. They said they will be coming while all the other guest are arriving.

"Mom!" I hear Videl yell from the hall to my left. "Holly and Lisa stole my shoes!"

"Videl calm down." I growl. "I don't have time to worry about shoes. Just tell them to give them back to you."

We have stopped now and are standing in the middle of the hall as other people helping out with the party run past us getting everything in order.

"I did! They kept passing them from one another! I couldn't get them!" She yells. I just groan from this problem. Over shoes. Really?

"I didn't like the shoes I gave you anyway Videl. Why don't I come and help you choose some other ones?" Cinna suggests.

"Thank you Cinna." Videl says brightly. They both go back the way Videl came and I stand there looking like an idiot, again. I'm not even to sure where Annie and Gale are. I continue in the way I think we were headed.

I reach the end of the hallway and turn around in frustration. I have no idea where the hell I am going.

I walk back in the direction I came and start opening doors at random. I find some empty rooms and others with people either working or sitting on their asses. When I enter the room of the latter they all jump up and get back to work.

I continue this pattern and finallycome up to a room with Annie in it.

"Thank god I found you!" I sigh. She has her back turned to me and stays that way. "Annie? Are you okay?"

She turns around to me and I see she has been crying.

"Can you believe it has been twenty-five years already?" She asks me. I don't even have to ask what because I already know. Finnick's death. I sit down next to her and bring my hand up to her face to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay Annie." I whisper pulling her into a hug. When I do this she goes all out and is crying uncontrollably. I rub her back because that always seems to calm her down and it does after about ten minutes. She pulls away and gives me a sad smile.

"It's a good thing that the makeup is waterproof." She jokes. We both laugh lightly and I get up holding my hand out.

"Come on. We should go find Gale."

She takes my hand and we proceed out of the room and try to find Gale. It takes us both about another twenty minutes to find his room as well and it was in the direction Videl and Cinna had gone in. Whe we get in he looks at me and his eyes go wide.

"You look stunning." He says. I know exactly what he is think right now.

_Damn._

I give him a playful wink and he just smiles even more.

"Okay team! It is just about time to reveal the Annual Presidential Ball yet again!" Plutarch boasts as he walks in the room. Plurach is my Secretary of Communications and helps Enobaria with public affairs as well. "This year should be better than last!"

"As long as Beetee doesn't screw up the lighting again." Enobaria mumbles from behind him.

"We already talked about this Eno, he will do just fine." Annie says quietly and smiles at Enobaria. Enobaria rolls her eyes. That seems to be a personal favorite of hers.

"Plutarch, we still have to get finished and wait for all the guests to arrive until the actual party starts." Gale says.

"I know, but this is just so exciting!" Plutarch screams in his disgusting Capitol accent. Then Cinna walks in with Videl and Florence, who seem to be matching eachother.

"Well don't you two look schnazy?" Enobaria says as they walk past her.

"Thanks Anut Eno, Cinna thought some of us should match eachother. I'm just glad I'm not matching with Lisa because I'd have to walk in with her." Videl remarks giving a look of relief. Thats when I realize that Gale has on a yellow vest with a red dress shirt on and a red cape looking thing. While Annie has on a different dress than I that isn't as big and bold as mine, but is the same coloring. We match as well.

"Was that your plan Cinna? We match someone else?" I ask him.

"For the most part yes. I thought it would be a good idea." He respondes.

"Well I like it." Gale says from behind me. I turn around and he smiles at me. I smile back.

"Where are the others?" Annie asks Cinna.

"They must still be getting ready. I should go check on them." Cinna says leaving the room.

"Yes I must be leaving as well. I am going to check to make sure verything is in order. Enobaria ill you come with me." Plutarch asks. Enobaria nods and follows suite with Plutarch.

"Hey Florence, we should go check out back stage!" Videl says directed to Florence.

"Yeah, that would be cool." He replies and they both leave almost running out he door, which leaves Annie, Gale and I.

"I'm excited for this. Are you two?" Gale asks us. We both shake our heads and he sits down and we all wait.

"President Mason?" I hear from the speaker on the wall near the door. I walk over to it and hit a button.

"Yes?" I responde.

"I am here to inform you that some of the first guests are starting to arrive." The man says. I didn't realize it was almost time for the party until I look at the clock.

Four Fifty. Well then.

"Okay, thank you for telling me." I say to him.

"Yes ma'am." And with that he hangs up.

"We should get to our spots." Annie says.

We are suppose to walk down steps in a big entrance. It is suppose to be fancy and all that.

Gale and I both nod to her and we head out to go to what is to be the biggest night of the year.

**Well, I hoped you all liked this one. It is longer than usual but I want to get to the action! Yes I said action! 'Till next time! Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: A, Not So, Free Day

**Okay, so no I didn't die and I'm not even going to give excuses I've just been extremely lazy the past, what? Six months? Seven? I don't even know, but I'm hoping (being only a Junior in high school compared to a Sophomore last year) that I have somewhat improved on my writing. It's extremely painful for me to go over my work and see all the mistakes I've, so I will start going over the chapters before I publish them and all that.**

**Anyways, about this chapter. I actually wrote the beginning of it six months ago and now, October 25th, I'm starting it up again. So if you see a change in anything off the "6 writing trait thing" thats different you know why. **

**Okay I'm done.**

I sit in the living room on the red velvet couch as I watch the replay of last night. The title definitely catches my eye.

_Most spectacular party of the decade_.

Just one of the few things you could call it.

"I sure do think President Mason has outdone herself this time." One reporter says to the camera, and a smile that I can't help slowly creeps onto my face.

Another reporter, who is clearly not in the same building as the first, comments on all the other celebrations and festivals occurring because I don't have the Presidential party for no reason; it marks the day the Reaping.

Everyone in all the districts get the day off and have huge festivals for all to celebrate.

"One thing I must applaud is the theme and the choice of clothing, especially of that coming from the presidential family. I truely think Cinna has outdone himself." The first report says.

"Yes, but no one can forget one of his most memerable designs."

"I don't think it would be possible. I started the much needed rebellion and is a trademark to the New Republic of Panem."

"It sure is, but that is all the time we have for today. Next is the full re-cap of the entire Presidential ball. From the Capitol, this is Lysander Kelin."

"And Thesius Putal. Have a great evening Panem."

_Soon, the party starts to replay and I'm seen walking down one of two stairs that partially wrap around a fountain with Gale to the left of me doing the same. I meet with Gale and as he takes my hand, he kisses it. The crowd cheers and woops at the public display of affection. Next, Annie is seen walking down the same set of stairs I walked down from, but no one is to the other stairs waiting for her. So when she takes the last step down to the floor, I reach for her hand and wink at her. She gives me a small smile and we take our seats with our children at the table reserved for us._

_There is a dancefloor in the middle of a huge room with tables scattered all around it. Mostly everyone is already seated with a few people already starting to dance. _

_Soon the dinner comes out and everyone eats happily being thankful they could have this meal considering the things that could be taking place instead of this. Then cake follows the dinner, which is about 5 tiers red being the top and bottom tier, orange the 2nd and third, then finally yellow in the middle. After about everyone gets their fill of cake, they go up to the dancefloor and start dancing to all kinds of music. Capitol music which was nutorious for it's bass, or my home districts music which was famous for the guitar. Gale and I even dance to a traditional District 12 song. Our kids are joyfully dancing along with everyone else, even Katniss and Peeta have gotten up and started to dance._

_The camera stays trained on my family and I for most of the party, but occasionally flickers to others enjoying themselves. There's a lot of dancing, speeches, more dancing and singing. Most of the singing done by a live band that is composed of up to more than twenty people playing all sorts of instruments from drums to flutes and saxophones._

_The whole thing is being commentated on and receives nothing but praise. It seems as though everyone enjoyed the theme and our outfits because throughout the whole thing no one could take their eyes off our table._

_Then I announced our team of deseigners. Cinna was the last name to be said, but he was not the least. Everyone was screaming and cheering for his wonderful creations. He gives a small bow and soon walks off stage. _

_By this point we had already told Katniss about Cinna being there and she must be in a back room catching up with him. _

_We decided not to do the 'little surprise' because we knew Katniss wouldn't go for it and probably try to kill us. The media might not like it, but they have no choice but to accept it. _

_Now the party was starting to settle down and some people were already starting to leave for after parties at clubs downtown. They thanked Annie and I for inviting them, shake our hands, and kiss the tops of them. Some even thank Gale for inviting them._

_Soon it was our time to leave. We give a huge goodbye to all the guests and the cameras and thank everyone for coming out to celebrate the joyous occation with us, then we're all seen leaving the building._

Gale walks up to the television and presses the off switch. "We should be leaving soon. It might take us an hour or so to get up the mountain."

I nod in agreement and start grabbing everything we will need and head out the door.

_Lisa Howthorne's POV_

Dad stands in front of the TV waiting for all of us to get off our lazy asses and get out the door. I look to Finn who smiles and stands. He takes my hand and helps me up. He nods at me asking silently_ Are you ready?_ I smile and nod.

Mom's out the door with something in her hand before we can even grab our share of the load.

When we get outside we are, in what I could be considered a train, walking down the road going toward the mountainish area of 2. Mom, Dad, Videl, Holly, the rest of the family, Auntie Anne, Aunt Eno, Grandma, Nurse Everdeen, and those bums I could care less about, all walking in a sort of clump toward our spot on the mountain we go to for small 'vacations.'

It's actually quite peaceful up there. Only you and nature. When it snows, the tip of the mountain is covered from head to toe in snow, but is great for skeeing or snowboarding.

We walk in silence for most of the way with the occasional whisper or murmer behind me.

I watch Finn from the corner of my eye and can tell that he is watching me. I smirk alittle which gets a smile from his lips. I none too gently give him a bump in the hips using my hips. He gives that small sexy laugh I love to hear from him and I giggle. I can feel my father drill holes in the back of our heads, but he doesn't say anything.

We pass endless rows of trees and grass that looks all too the same, but we know we're going to right way. As the incline starts I hear Blight start to have trouble not tripping over the numerous amount of branches and tree limbs on he ground, so Chasyn picks him up and carries him on his shoulders.

"I think we are almost there." I say quickly. I turn to see Dad shaking his head up and down confirming I was right.

We continue for about ten more minutes until we reach a clearing in the form of a circle. I'm not sure if it is natural or if Mom and Dad did this before I was born because I can never remember this spot any differently.

We settle down in the clearing while Mom, Dad, Florence and Chasyn take off their backpacks that hold everything for our picnic. The kids all run off to the lake a small ways down the mountain to swim until everything is set up.

I set my little basket of goodies down and lay out on the ground soaking up the none exsistant sun.

"Lisa, will you go watch the kids and make sure none of them drown or anything like that?" Dad askes of me. I glance at him giving a look that says _I just sat down, and you expect me to go do something?_

He just turns around and continues with what he was doing. I know that strategy.

The silent _GO DO IT NOW!_

I sigh and get up to head to the lake. Finn gets up behind me and follows me in my wake.

It takes less than five minutes to reach the lake and it's no different from when I last remember it. Water streaming down the mountain to collect in a not too massive pool of water. A huge tree that stands beside the lake has a tire attached to a rope hanging from the tree. I see Florence already on the swing about to jump into the lake. I also see Christina having a panic attack from watching her brother be so reckless. I chuckle to myself a little as I lead Finn to a tree I would sit in when we came here.

"Sometimes when I ran away from the house to get away from it all, I would come here and just sit to gather my thoughts. It was a little piece of heaven to me." I start to tell Finn. He knew I would run away from home sometimes because when I was hitting my teenage years I didn't agree or do everything my mother told of me, and she would blow a gasket at me. Yelling things I don't think any mother should yell at her child, and only hitting me when she couldn't control herself; which may have been more often then not.

When I would run away I would either go to friends house, Auntie Anne's house or to this tree. The most I ever did was go to District 7. Dad found me hiding in the outskirts of the district later the next day. I only did it once and told myself I'd never do it again because of how hungry I was.

I always hated my mother during that time. Staying away from her as much as I possibly could.

Videl, Holly and Chasyn even remember when it happened. They were so young, and I never thought they deserved to see that or see their oldest sister and their mother hate eachother. Sometimes they would cry, other times all they could do was leave and try to shield themselves from the violence.

Dad would always to Mom to stop, they would yell and scream. It almost tore them apart, but my Mom got her shit together and said she would try to restain herself for her children and Dad.

I watch as Finn examines the few claw marks I had made from some of my worst outbursts. I would sit up here and cry endlessly until I passed out clawing at the tree sometimes making my fingertips bleed.

"When was the last time-?" He starts to say, but doesn't finish his sentence on purpose.

"When I was 16? I think; it was a year before I left."

He traces over the marks a few times before facing me and takes me into his arms.

I don't dare cry, and I don't want to.

Because, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

_Florence Hawthorne's POV_

I hop onto the tire again and get ready to swing into the water.

"Florence! Stop your going to hurt yourself!" I hear Christina yell at me.

I don't get a chance to say anything back because before she knows it I'm already in the water.

I get out and walk to her as she sits on the ground poutting.

"I've told you a million times Christy, we've all jumped off the tire and none of us have fallen off or have gotten hurt. You need to take a chill pill. Okay?"

"What's a chill pill?" She askes me an innocent tone of voice.

"Just calm down. Got it?"

Then she turns away from me and crosses her arms. I roll my eyes at her stubborness, but continue jumping into the water nonetheless.

I take a break and to look around and see Christina in the postion I left her in earlier. Videl, Holly and Chasyn are talking to eachother about something I'm sure I'm not interested in, and Lisa is in 'her' tree making out with Finnick.

That's great.

I might as well live by myself considering everyone has someone to talk to, not including Blight since he can barely get out a complete sentence, except me.

Videl and Holly have eachother since they have some sort of twin communtication thing going on between them. Yet Videl pretty much hates Holly so she invites Chasyn to talk with them so she doesn't go crazy on Holly's ass. Then Lisa has Finnick, and it's always been the two of them; nearly inseprable, they are. Christina plays with Blight or is off crying to someone. Which leaves me all alone with only me, myself and I.

Sometimes it's a good thing because my family can be hard to handle, but you would think that a family with seven kids no one would get left out. Though through my experience that's not the case.

I take a deep breath and exhale before I jump back into the lake to occupy myself.

_Holly's POV_

Videl, Chasyn and I are sitting on the grass talking about the Mellark's and their children. I wouldn't exactly call it gossiping, but a discussion yes, I would call it that.

"Their kids are kinda quiet if you ask me, and weird." I hear Chasyn says from my right.

"Ya, they didn't even come down to the lake with us. I mean who wouldn't?" Videl asked.

"Maybe they don't know how to swim." I add.

"Pussies."

"Daddy said not to say that word Chasyn!" I hear Christina yell from her spot about 25 feet away.

How she heard that is a mystery to me. Must be from Dad.

Chasyn makes a weird face at her then shakes his head.

"And Mom told you to stop tattletelling." He says under his breath. "I'm starting to get really hungry. When are they gonna be done?"

And almost on que Blight comes running down the hill and flops into the little circle Videl, Chasyn and I make.

"Din-Din's done." Blight says trying to catch his breath. Chasyn picks Blight up and starts to head the way Blight came.

"Lisa, Finnick! Lunch is ready!" I yell at the tree they are in. "Come on Christy. Florence."

We all walk back toward the spot where we usually stay.

As we walk up to it something seems very off and I get a bad feeling about being here.

_Videl's POV_

I can sense Holly start to tense and walk a little faster. I try and keep up with her as much as possible.

"What's the hush Holly? That hungry?" I hear Lisa behind us.

Soon Holly has started running with everyone, not including me, still walking behind her.

I pick up my pace as well and am running right behind her.

When we reach the area everyone should be in, it's not just our original party in the area.

And they definitely aren't friends.

_Lisa POV_

Holly and Videl have both started running to were everything is being set up.

"I'm not running just to get food that probably sucks." I say quietly to Finn.

"That's fine, we don't have to." He responds and smiles at me with that amazing smile he always has on.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over.

Ilook ahead of us again and soon even Chasyn has started to run with Blight in his hands as Christina follows close behind him.

"Did we miss something?" Finn askes.

I look to him and he is genuine about his question.

"I guess so."

I pick up the pace alittle feeling a tad bit anxious about this whole thing. Finnick is right next to me and he doesn't have a good look on his face.

After about another minute we finally reach where everyone is.

I hear people talking, and not the good kind either.

Videl, Holly and Chasyn are blocking my view so I push through them to see what the problem is and I stop in my tracks to see my mother, Anut Eno and my father talking to a women who seems to be in her early 50s' wearing what I can only guess to be an officers uniform though I have never seen one like that before.

She is tall, almost as tall as my father. The way she stands, you can tell the is confident, or just arrogant. She has a pistol on her left side, but doesn't look too threatening to me.

"What the fuck do you want Venus?" I hear Anut Eno ask the woman with such ice in her voice hell might have just froze over.

"I'm only here to say hi and escort you all to a very 'special' place where you will all be treated with delicacy."

The way she said that made a shiver go all the way down my body.

"You can go fuck off." I hear my Mom say. She looks at Venus like she would sometimes look at me and I almost feel bad for Venus.

"Oh Johanna... Joey." She gives a small chuckle."You weren't always this high and mighty."

"You're suppose to be dead."

"Things happen when you work with Snow, you should know that by now Joey."

"Son't bring that up and don't call me that." Mom is breathing in and out as much as she can without hyper ventelating at this point.

"I'll call you whatever I want. Lieutenant." She commands.

Then a man with a big build shaved, black hair and an assult rifle strapped to his back, walks out from behind her and stares at my mother intensely.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Restrain Mrs. Hawthorne." She says emphasising Hawthorne. "Men, restrain the rest of the brats."

Soon, all of the soldiers standing behind her advance fast to all of us and almost everyone resists, but only a few have to be taken down by two people.

Then one comes toward me, and before I can do anything Finn steps infront of me and tries to fight off the soldier, but another soldier comes to help him and Finn is taken to the ground and they put his hands behind his back and they are restrained.

Another soldier comes for me and I try to punch him it the face but all it does is stun him. While he's stunned I try to run to the soldiers holding Finn but am slammed to the ground on my back by another soldier.

I black out for a second, but am brought back up and am being held by the same soldier I punched.

"Do it. Then put them on the hovercrafts." Venus says fiercly.

After she says that the soldiers not holding us force everyones mouth open and put a pill in our throats, and we are made to swallow it.

Within ten seconds, everyone has passed out and are heaved onto the soldiers shoulders.

I try to fight it off the powerful feeling of sleep, but unfortunetly succumb to blackness.

**Okay, so there it is. I tried to but a little bit of conflict in their from the past and what has happened, Lisa and the whole Johanna thing, Florence and being left out. Christina being called out a lot, and more will come out as the story goes on. So that's it for now, thanks for reading and a review would be appreciated(:**


End file.
